


Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, rape as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux is punished for his failures.





	Punishment

Hux's mind has wandered to the latest reports he had received, already beginning to lay plans down. Then Ren gives a particularly hard thrust, sending a sharp burst of pain through Hux and sending him jerking forward on the ground a couple inches. He has to hurriedly readjust his hands underneath him to prevent himself from face planting on the rough ground.   
  
"You were getting distracted, General," Snoke's voice cuts through Hux's thoughts. "Kylo Ren, turn him onto his back."   
  
Hux does not manage to completely bite back a whimper as Ren pulls out a little too fast. Next thing he knows, he is on his back, legs splayed wide to either side of Ren's still clothed hips. He clenches his hands into fists and presses them to the ground to keep from doing something stupid like touch Ren. As humiliating as it is to be the only one in the room with no clothes on, Hux is glad that Ren has only shifted enough clothing to free his cock. There is already too much contact between them as it is, no need to add to it.   
  
"General, you will keep your eyes on Kylo Ren." Hux actually feels Snoke's attention slip to Ren. "Remove your helmet."   
  
Hux watches with uneasiness as Kylo Ren obeys their master's orders. He much preferred the detachment that Ren's helmet brings. He even preferred the detachment that being on his knees had offered over this position where he is splayed out before Ren. He feels more vulnerable this way even though now he can see what is coming next and steady himself for it.   
  
"Proceed," comes the bored sounding order.   
  
Ren quickly grabs his thighs and hefts them up, bending them towards Hux's chest to get a better angle, before reaching down with one hand to line himself back up and slide in with a muffled grunt. Hux hopes it is partially due to pain from friction caused by too little lube. If the burn in his ass is anything to go by, Ren has got to be feeling that burn, too.   
  
Being forced to keep his eyes fixed on Ren brings a level of intimacy that both irks and shames Hux. He knows Ren can see every little wince and grimace on Hux's face now, and feels all the more vulnerable for it. But he supposes that that is part of his punishment right now. Punishments were not supposed to be pleasant, a fact that brings no comfort to Hux right now.   
  
"Harder," Snoke says.  
  
Hux groans softly as Ren pushes his legs up towards his chest so he can thrust harder, as ordered. Ren sets a hard pace, jerking Hux along the ground. The helmet had apparently been muffling some of Ren's grunts and moans, and Hux quickly decides that he hates the sound of them. His rape is easier to bear when he holds onto some amount of hatred towards anything and everything.   
  
He can tell from the way Ren's thrusts are beginning to become less even that Ren must be close. It finally occurs to him that Ren is probably going to cum inside of him. The thought makes him grimace in disgust but at least this will be over.   
  
"Come now," comes the same bored voice.   
  
Hux actually whimpers at the sharp pain when Ren jerks sharply against him at an awkward angle. After a couple more jerky thrusts and Ren is coming, panting softly against Hux's cheek. Hux is disgusted by the feeling of Ren's hot, moist breath against his cheek, but the only options are to allow it or turn his head towards the dais where Supreme Leader Snoke's hologram is watching them. Hux decides to allow Ren to continue panting against him.   
  
When Ren finally pulls out and clambers to his feet, Hux stays where he is, deciding that is not worth appearing presumptuous and earning himself another punishment. He notices Ren clean himself off with Hux's undershirt and his lip curls in irritation.   
  
"Get up, General. Report to me in the morning," Snoke orders him before his hologram flickers out. Hux drags himself up and quickly dresses, avoiding Ren's gaze all the while. He is not sure if he can actually feel Ren's semen inside of him or if it is just his imagination. Either way, it turns his stomach. It will take a lot of showers to get the feeling and scent of Ren off him. 


End file.
